


Тихий

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Mage-Templar Dynamics (Dragon Age), Pre-Canon, or lust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Маг совершенно обычный, и у Мередит нет никакой причины для того, чтобы следить за ним столь пристально.Но она следит.
Relationships: Orsino/Meredith Stannard
Kudos: 5





	Тихий

Он такой тихий. Не того рода тихий, что вызывает подозрения, заставляет приглядываться внимательнее и размышлять, не задумал ли маг чего дурного. Нет, маг совершенно обычный, и у Мередит нет никакой причины для того, чтобы следить за ним столь пристально.

Но она следит. 

Она говорит себе, что так нужно. Что все маги здесь потенциально опасны, и в любой момент может случиться нечто ужасное. Любой из них может замышлять что-то, любой из них может прибегнуть к магии крови или попасть под влияние демона даже без этого.

И этот маг — не исключение. 

Мередит даже имени его не знает, но уверена: он точно такой же, как все остальные, так же опасен, так же… 

_Он постоянно заправляет темные волосы за острое ухо, а пряди все равно постоянно падают ему на лицо, когда сидит, склонившись над книгой, почти не шевелясь, и только это частое движение привлекает внимание, и Мередит не может оторвать взгляда от худого тонкого запястья. Широкий рукав робы сползает вниз, когда маг поднимает руку, и это отчего-то кажется почти неприличным._

Он все часы свободного от занятий времени проводит в библиотеке, и велик шанс, что он выискивает страшные заклятия, чтобы нарушить порядок, вызвать сильного демона, сбежать, перебить здесь всех… 

_Он подходит к одному и тому же стеллажу в течение недель, месяцев, и там — художественная литература, прошедшая цензуру и допущенная до хранения в Круге, далекая от магии, и он просто читает в свое удовольствие. Мередит знает, какую из книг он берет последние пару недель, знает, что еще не дочитал, знает, на какой полке она стоит и давит жгучее желание подкинуть ему записку, не зная, что написать._

Если он не в библиотеке или не на занятиях, то всегда с одной и той же магессой-человеком. Она выглядит несчастной, и, Мередит слышала от других храмовников, что она очень мало сил стала уделять учебе, что, конечно же, опасно и подозрительно. Они много говорят друг с другом, иногда — тихо, но очень оживленно, будто спорят или обсуждают что-то на очень животрепещущую тему. И это тоже опасно, они могут плести заговор или… 

_Он улыбается этой девушке, и в уголках зеленых глаз залегают лучики-морщинки, и Мередит ненавидит себя за то, как внутри у нее закипает, ровно как и ненавидит то, как его улыбка осторожно тает, стоит его взгляду скользнуть по храмовничей броне и шлему._

Может, дело не в том, что он подозрительно ведет себя. Может, он околдовал ее. Это логичное, самое простое объяснение. Коварный маг, которому удобно иметь храмовницу под рукой. Может, он надеется так урвать какую-то выгоду. Мередит долго молится, надеясь на Андрасте, порой по часу сверлит взглядом статую в церкви, беззвучно шевеля губами, _а в голове у нее только мысль о тонких запястьях и такой же тонкой хрупкой шее с бледной от недостатка солнца кожей, на которой очень ярко и заметно проступят синяки и другие следы, и об острых ушах, кончики которых краснеют от холода в некоторых залах Казематов._

Это не ее мысли, конечно не ее, это внушение, витая коварная магия, выжигающая внутри огненную пустошь. 

_Когда ему нужно пройти по пустому темному коридору, особенно поздно вечером или рано утром, он теперь оглядывается часто и очень торопится_ , и за этим обязано прятаться что-то подозрительное, какой-то заговор, какое-то тайное собрание, на которое он спешит, не просто же так он выглядит столь взволнованным и _испуганным._

_Это задевает Мередит сильнее, чем должно._


End file.
